


Clash of the Alpha Males

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Humor, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did you really date guys worse than Viper?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clash of the Alpha Males

**Author's Note:**

> The first lines of dialogue by Hotch and Prentiss in this story were written by Breen Frazier and are used strictly for setup purposes. Everything else is by the author.

Hotch looked at her, studied her closely as she pulled off her simple jewelry. He wondered what she would wear instead. How far would Emily go to get this man in her trap?

 

“I think in order for Jordan to prove she's good at this job its not going to be under a magnifying glass.” Emily said.  “You're going to have to give her the opportunity.”

 

“You have something in mind.”

 

“I want her with me in the club tonight.”

 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

 

“Why? She thinks fast on her feet and I am sure she looks stunning in a dress. Viper may think he can snag one defenseless prey; lets see his routine against two lionesses. Anyway, isn’t it every man’s fantasy to be double teamed?”

 

Hotch cleared his throat, placing his hands behind his back.

 

“You really think she's ready?” he asked.

 

“I do. I feel that Jordan will never be able to show you what she is capable of if you hold her back. She is new to this job Hotch; there are going to be missteps. She knows what she’s doing; she had this guy before we even got to Atlanta. In the conference room in Quantico, think back, she was dead on.”

 

“Alright.”

 

“Alright what?” Emily started unbuttoning her blouse.

 

“She can go, but if things look sketchy I want you both out of there.”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

“Don’t call me sir.”

 

“You just called me Prentiss…like three times.” She laughed a bit.

 

“We’re on duty.”

 

“I know…sir.”

 

Hotch rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

 

“Tell me something.” He said.

 

“Mmm hmm.”

 

He walked toward her, brushed her hands aside and began to unbutton her blouse.

 

“Did you really date guys worse than Viper?”

 

“A few.”

 

“I hate the way he looks at you.”

 

“He's a scumbag, but I bet you by the end of the night he will be walking away with his tail between his legs. He’s got a weak spot…Jordan and I will find it.”

 

“What if it turns ugly?” Hotch asked.

 

“Not in the middle of a club, that’s not his style. Are you worried about me?”

 

“If I say yes you might think it’s for the wrong reason. Undercover is dangerous no matter what and neither one of you is trained for this kind of activity.”

 

“Are you kidding me, Hotch?” Emily laughed as her Unit Chief spread her shirt open to reveal a red satin bra.

 

Hotch licked his lips when he saw the outline of her nipple ring. Damn, he should have had her stay dressed while he was in the room. Not to mention anyone could walk into that locker room at any minute. This was a serious case and he needed to focus on it. It was hard to focus when Emily Prentiss was topless.

 

“What do you mean?” he asked, his throat suddenly dry.

 

“OK yeah, it’s undercover and that’s dangerous but I'm fully trained. I could probably give an FBI seminar on bad pickups. I'm a profiler so I always see right through them before they even pull out the line of BS. I'm also a woman in her mid-thirties; I've been listening to it for half of my life. If that’s not an expert I don’t know what is.”

 

“Did I mention I don’t like the way he looks at you?”

 

“You did, and you used the word hate.”

 

“If he gets out of line he is going to wish he never met me.”

 

“You plan to go all alpha male on him? Defend the honor of your female?”

 

“My female can defend herself, but I would still kick his ass. Be careful out there.”

 

“I always am. You need to go...I have to get dressed. Jordan needs to come in here and get ready.”

 

Hotch pulled her close and Emily smiled even though she didn’t want to. He placed the softest kiss on the hollow of her throat and let her go.

 

“Where are you going to put your gun?” he asked.

 

“You're not getting a gratuitous look at my inner thigh, Agent Hotchner.”

 

“Alright.” He wanted to tell her he was worried, that he thought no matter how ridiculous he looked, this Viper character was dangerous. He wanted to tell her that the predatory way that man leered at her made Hotch’s stomach turn and not just because she was his lover. He was afraid of her taking it the wrong way; seeing it as a doubt in her abilities. Emily Prentiss was one of the best profilers Hotch had the privilege of knowing. He wished he could go to that club tonight to watch her nail that bastard. “I have such respect for your abilities, Emily.”

 

“Where did that come from?” she asked, looking at him.

 

“The bottom of my heart. You are a damn good profiler and I listen to you because you're right much more than you're wrong. I think I might not tell you that enough. You probably thought that in the beginning I didn’t like you or maybe didn’t trust you. You probably think that now due to personal aspects of our relationship it would seem unfair to heap too much praise on you but you do deserve it.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“You're welcome.” Hotch stepped away and went back to the door. “I’ll send in Jordan.”

 

“Yeah.” Emily nodded as she pulled the plastic off her dress. She was going to look killer tonight. God it had been so long since she dressed up and went club hopping. Too bad this was not going to be any fun; her outfit had fun written all over it.

 

Hotch lingered for a moment longer, wanted to say something but didn’t know what it was. They fought so hard to keep work separated from personal and it surprised him how well they did. Breaking that code now would not be a good thing. He sighed and walked out of the locker room. He would be able to tell her later how much he loved her, her strength and capability, when the long night was over and she joined him in his bed. For now she was Prentiss, he was sir, and Viper was toast. That was how it should be.

 

***

                                                                                                           


End file.
